Problem: The perimeter of a square is $24$ inches. How long is each side?
Explanation: $\text{? in}$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. $ {\text{?}} + {\text{?}} + {\text{?}} + {\text{?}} = 24\text{ in} $ $ {6} + {6} + {6} + {6} = 24\text{ in} $ The sides of a square are all the same length, so each side must be $6$ inches long.